


Desperate Daddy

by azumilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parenthood, Suggestive Themes, domestic sasuke, he just wants to be a father let him live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: "Baby, isn't your daddy dropdead gorgeous? Isn't he the most powerful? You surely inherited those traits from me." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the cooing man beside her. "Sasuke, you're talking to yourself again."





	Desperate Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006. I still can't believe he's an actual father in canon now.

"So, you finally did it, huh?" a malicious grin slowly crept on Naruto's face as soon as he caught sight of his best friend.

 

Said best friend remained stoic as he continued to ignore the shinobi beside him. There were more important things to discuss than his sex life and he needed to study the map that the Hokage gave them for their next mission. Unfortunately, Naruto (naturally) could not take a hint and it was only a matter of time before the dobe's words got to him. Sasuke patiently resisted the urge to cut the loudmouth's tongue with his kunai.

 

Seeing the teme's subtle grimace, the demon-fox bearer pretended to try his best to silence himself. Being Uzumaki Naruto, he knew very well what his companion's death glare meant. But because he was _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, he found it hard to control his sniggers.

 

"It's none of your concern," Sasuke spat, finally unable to ignore the blonde's comments. He tried his best to conceal the faint blush creeping on his cheeks. Was it because of anger or something else?

 

Naruto's sniggers just got louder.

 

"I-it's just normal," Sasuke continued, trying to fight a blush. "She's my wife!"

 

Why the hell was he stuttering? They really should focus their attention on their S-rank mission and not babble about nonsense.

 

Having decided on his priorities, Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him one of his infamous death glares. Usually, that would be enough to silence him. The blonde did not have to know everything about his personal life even if he was his and Sakura's best friend. Hell, he never asked him about Hinata! Well, okay, maybe he did it once but that was all.

 

As an ANBU captain, Sasuke's prime concern was to make sure everything would go well for his missions. Sadly, that meant spending less time with his wife and more time with the dobe.

 

The Uchiha's thoughts were once again interrupted when Naruto grabbed his hand and began shaking it many times. "I didn’t say it wasn’t! Anyway, congratulations, Sasuke. I knew you had it in you."

 

Sasuke threw Naruto a dark look. "What are you talking about?"

 

Naruto's blue orbs widened in shock and confusion. "What? You don't know?"

 

"I don't know what?" Seriously, they should be planning about their next mission now.

 

"Sakura-chan is…"

 

"Is what?" His patience was beginning to fade. What was this thing about his wife that he did not know and that Naruto somehow knew? Sasuke's insides began to boil.

 

"Sakura-chan is pregnant! You're a dad now, _teme_!"

 

It took a few seconds before Naruto's words registered in his head. Sakura? Pregnant?

 

"How come you didn't know? You should have been the first one to hear it."

 

Sasuke remained speechless. Him? A dad?

 

"Well, the old lady told me yesterday," Naruto affirmed confidently, nodding his head for emphasis. "You should take care of Sakura-chan because she's all stressed out. That's bad for your baby."

 

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. Was it true?

 

It took another minute before Sasuke snapped out of his daze. Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke. He was not the number one rookie and the sole survivor of his clan for nothing. He would not be fooled easily by this idiot. "I'm warning you…" he menacingly started. No one messed around with Uchiha Sasuke.

 

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!" Naruto defended himself. "But if you don't know about it…" he gasped dramatically, "then she must be seeing another…"

 

Sasuke's dangerous glare was more than enough to make him stop mid-sentence. "O-of course that's impossible. We all know Sakura-chan loves no one else but you," Naruto quickly amended, sighing in relief as soon as Sasuke's eyes left him.

 

But could it be real? Would someone finally call him 'papa'? Was he finally able to fulfill his last goal in life?

 

"Tch." He rolled the map on the desk and tucked it in his arms. Their mission would begin soon and there was no time to lose.

 

"Oi, don't make Sakura-chan jealous. Pregnant women are sensitive!" Naruto called out to the retreating back of Sasuke who was back to his I-don't-care mode. "Teme, you don't believe your best friend?"

 

He gave the blonde one last glare. "Next time create a better joke."

 

And with that the door closed with a bang.

 

* * *

 

 

"A boy or a girl?" Sasuke stared at the pink and blue baby bottles in his hands. Maybe he should have asked Sakura about this before he headed to the store. Why did she not tell him the whole truth? Maybe she wanted to surprise him. A small smile found its way to his lips as he slid the two bottles inside a cart.

 

He walked around the store to see more items for his soon-to-be-born baby. If Kakashi had not confirmed what Naruto had said, he was sure that he would have already beaten the crap out of the blonde.

 

He remembered what happened just an hour ago.

 

" _What brings you here?" his former sensei asked, his half-masked face hidden behind his favorite book._

 

" _Kakashi," he stared at the man who was sitting comfortably on a tree branch. "Is it true that Sakura is…?"_

 

_The copy ninja looked at him expectantly, making it more difficult for Sasuke to ask what he wanted to ask. The words just could not come out of his mouth._

 

The Uchiha shook his head, hoping to erase that scene from his memory. He felt so stupid. He caught sight of a pack of diapers and he pulled one from the shelf.

 

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" a feminine voice suddenly squealed behind him. He turned and saw his fangirls gaping at him through the store's window.

 

He scowled. Did they not understand the fact that he was already married?

 

"He has a child already?"

 

"Wow! Isn't that fast? I mean, they just got married…"

 

"How cute! He's buying diapers for his baby!"

 

"Look! He's blushing!"

 

Sasuke went behind the shelves to prevent them from seeing him. They did not have to know everything. Suddenly, Naruto's words echoed in his mind. _Don't make Sakura-chan jealous! Pregnant women are sensitive!_

 

As if he would let other women approach him!

 

The Uchiha continued to roam around the store and proceeded to put a can of milk in his cart. He thought that it would be better if he did not tell Sakura that he already heard the news from Naruto. He would not want to spoil her joy and excitement when she finally choose to deliver the news to him. Plan of action decided, he concluded it best to hide these items inside his closet so Sakura would not see any of it.

 

* * *

  

How long had it been since the last time he cooked? As far as he could remember, he never touched any cooking utensil after he married his wife. Oh, well. It was not like he used them that often before marriage either. After all, when his whole clan died, he barely knew how to cook. He ended up buying from fast-food chains, eating instant noodles and munching plain rice balls and tomatoes. His culinary skills might have been improved if Itachi taught him how to cook before leaving him to bury all their relatives. He guessed his only specialty was to roast a ninja alive with his Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu.

 

But what mattered now was the chicken soup that he was trying to prepare for dinner.

 

The raven-haired shinobi stared at the stove, carefully stirring something inside a pot. A pink apron with lots of ruffles was placed over his ANBU uniform. He had no time to change since Sakura could arrive any minute from now and he still had not finished the recipe that he started cooking an hour ago.

 

Outside, Uchiha Sakura wondered why the lights in their house were turned on. Sasuke told her that morning that he would be busy strategizing about his new mission with Naruto so that meant that he would come home late.

 

No, it could not be a thief for no thief would be stupid enough to turn the lights on while he was stealing. So who could it be?

 

Sakura carefully took a kunai from her holster as she stealthily made her way to the front door.

 

"Ouch!" Sasuke whispered as he got his finger burnt for the nth time. Damn this thing.

 

The Uchiha was in the middle of silently reciting a litany of curses when he sensed that someone was at their front door. He smirked. His wife was finally home.

 

He stood there thinking about how he would explain why he went home early but he was jerked out of his thoughts when he got burned again. Cursing inwardly, Sasuke left the disastrous kitchen to open the door.

 

As expected, the shoji door revealed pink hair and wide emerald eyes.

 

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura confusedly asked. She was not expecting him to be home yet.

 

"Aa," came his usual reply.

 

This was it, the moment of truth. She would absolutely tell him that they would have a baby.

 

He silently took her bag from her hand and placed it on a nearby counter. She should not carry heavy loads now that she was pregnant.

 

Sakura stared at her husband as she secretly returned her kunai inside its holster. She watched as he absently stared at her, obviously preoccupied with whatever was on his mind.

 

Sasuke broke the silence. "Dinner's ready."

 

Confused, the kunoichi followed her husband to the dining table without saying a word. She knew that he was up to something judging by the fact that he came home early and cooked dinner for her. He even had her frilly pink apron on. Strange. Strange, indeed…

 

"Well, that looks delicious," Sakura commented as her husband placed a bowl of hot soup on the table.

 

Sasuke took the seat adjacent to hers, eyeing her closely. She would tell him about it any minute now. His dark eyes traveled from her face to her breasts to something lower: her stomach.

 

How long had she been pregnant? It must be almost a month since they last did their 'act of love.' After that, he went away for an important mission.

 

The memory made his face slightly red. He had not expected that resurrecting his clan would be that enjoyable and easy. He smirked at the thought. Her stomach should be bigger by now.

 

Sakura stopped eating and looked at him curiously. He forgot to put chicken in the soup. She just smiled and kept his mistake to herself. "I thought you will have an important mission with Naruto."

 

Sasuke stared at her, not touching his food. He felt somewhat annoyed. "Sakura, aren't you supposed to tell me something?"

 

The medic became pensive for a few seconds. "Let me see…" She stared at nothing in particular and knitted her eyebrows. "Maybe I'm supposed to tell you something but I forgot?"

 

"Well…?" the ANBU captain croaked. His heartbeat was beginning to pump faster and he did not like it at all.

 

Say it!

 

"So what does my Sasuke-kun want to hear?" she innocently asked, playing with her soup. Was she playing dumb or what?

 

The Uchiha prodigy waited for her to continue.

 

"It seems that Sasuke-kun already knows what I'm going to say…" Sakura reasoned, still making circles on the hot soup. "You should be the one to say it," she grinned.

 

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Him? But was she not the one who was supposed to say it? She was the mother after all. Should he really be the one to spill the news? Well, it seemed that the fact that he already knew it did not bother her at all.

 

"Sakura…" he started, but how the heck was he going to say it? He swore he could already feel butterflies flying inside his stomach. "You're… You're…"

 

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his wife's hand on his forehead. "I think you have a fever. You look tense."

 

Frowning at her husband's bizarre behavior, Sakura stood up to give him a closer look, concern evident on her face. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," he replied, still determined to hear the news. "You… You have to go home early from now on," he declared, removing Sakura's hand from his forehead. "And you're not allowed to go to far places and to carry heavy loads of medicine, understand?"

 

However, Sakura was barely listening to him. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the dining room. "You're torturing yourself with your… ah!"

 

It took a matter of seconds before she realized that she would have nearly tripped if Sasuke had not held her waist.

 

"Be careful," he pointed out while cursing inwardly. Why was she acting so carelessly? She could harm herself and their baby!

 

"S-sorry!" the pink-haired woman apologized as she trembled a little from Sasuke's grip. But that did not stop her from pulling him to their bedroom.

 

She pushed Sasuke to the large soft bed before rummaging through the drawers for his medicine. "You have been on missions for the last few weeks. I really missed you, Sasuke-kun." She gingerly smiled at him before opening the closet.

 

Hearing what Sakura said made Sasuke's body ache. It was only now that he felt the fatigue caused by his consecutive missions with Naruto. However, he knew that his tiredness would vanish when Sakura finally tells him about their pregnancy.

 

Clothes and other necessary stuff started littering the floor as Sakura continued to explore the contents of the poor closet. "Where the heck is it…"

 

Suddenly, she stopped.

 

"Sasuke-kun," she turned. "What are these?"

 

Sasuke lazily turned his head to look at his wife. He froze. Sakura was holding two milk bottles.

 

"They are… bottles," he answered weakly. He totally forgot that his closet was an extension of hers.

 

"I know very well that they are _milk_ bottles," Sakura said, staring at the paper bag that contained a can of milk and a pack of diapers.

 

Then realization hit her. Sasuke's overprotective statements, his uncharacteristic cooking, and his early arrival could only mean one thing.

 

On the other hand, Sasuke kept his gaze locked on the woman who was still by the closet. He saw her inhale and exhale deeply though he could not understand the expression on her face. Was it happiness? Excitement? Or… The events came rolling in his mind from the time he was with Uzumaki Naruto up to the present. His blood began to boil. "You mean you're not…?"

 

Sakura sighed again and then shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

 

For the first time in his life, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke felt disappointment, loss and embarrassment all at the same time.

 

Sakura was not pregnant.

 

The mixed emotions that he felt slowly turned to anger when he imagined the loudmouth who started it all and the Hokage he once called sensei laughing at his predicament.

 

Damn those two. Especially that Naruto.

 

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sakura guessed, looking amused as she sat next to him. "I have no idea what he told you but I'm glad that you're here because of him."

 

Even if he wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto at this very moment, he could not deny the fact that Sakura was right. He would still be busy thinking about their next mission and Sakura would be left sleeping alone if Naruto had not fooled him. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto could still think up of something brilliant with that tiny head of his.

 

"Now, Sasuke-kun, just drink this medicine and you'll feel better." Sakura held out a tiny tablet on her palm.

 

But instead of taking the medicine, Sasuke rolled on top of his wife and expertly trapped her wrists above her head, making Sakura squeak. When she looked up, she was greeted by Sasuke's hungry gaze. That was the look he gave her every time they… ahem.

 

"I think I need a different kind of medicine right now…" he murmured while his hand slowly and innocently crawled under her shirt. "I'll make sure I'll get it right this time."


End file.
